Fistleo the Predatoroid
is a boss from Mega Man ZX encountered in Area G, a burning city that he set on fire. Characteristics Fistleo is a lion-style Pseudoroid with a bulky scarlet body evoking the look of a muscular fighter. He also has an orange mane that can ignite itself, green lights on his upper body, and clawed hands and feet. He has a fragment of Biometal Model F inside his head, granting him pyrokinetic abilities and allowing him to produce fire with his fists. In battle, he combines this power with his own blend of kenpō named . A Pseudoroid with a fierce personality, Fistleo is only interested in honing his skills and increasing his strength. He will do anything to gain power, which is the reason he joined Serpent's ranks. He despises weaklings. History ''Mega Man ZX Promised the power of a god by Serpent, Fistleo accepted the proposition to be transformed into a Pseudoroid.'Fistleo:' Serpent promised to take me beyond the limits of my training give me the power of a god if I helped him. It sounded like an excellent proposition. I will do whatever it takes to get power. -- ''Mega Man ZX (Vent's storyline)Fistleo: How could this happen!? I was transformed into a Pseudoroid... I was supposed to have the power of a god... But I was beaten by a little boy! -- Mega Man ZX (Vent's storyline) He received half the data of Biometal Model F, with Flammole receiving the other half. He leads a Maverick assault on Area G, kidnapping people and setting buildings ablaze even though this interferes with his training. He confronts the Mega Man Model ZX expecting a great warrior, but is disappointed to find the Chosen One is still a child. Fistleo is defeated and his half of Model F is taken, but he is later revived for the final battle in Slither Inc.'s head office. Though he loses a second time, he claims that his spirit will continue to fight and believes that by becoming one with Model W, he is finally obtaining the power he sought. In Aile's storyline he has a similar role, although he also implies that anyone spared from a Maverick attack were spared deliberately for the purposes of the Game of Destiny. ''Mega Man ZX'' (manga) Serpent is angry that Vent managed to defeat Hivolt and Lurerre, but Prometheus comes up with a plan to annihilate both Vent and the Guardians, which where in Area G at the moment. He sends Fistleo and Hurricaune to attack Vent in the city, while Leganchor and Protectos attack the Guardian Base that was docked in the area. In chapter 9, he makes a display of power by tearing an entire building in half with a charged punch before assaulting Vent with fast Reiouken techniques.Chapter 09 - The Burning City However, Vent uses the speed of Model HX to turn the tables, finishing him off with the Dual Sabers. Power and Abilities Fistleo can attack with balls of energy that follow their target, and various flame melee attacks such as flaming dashes and air dashes. Curiously, he can also use the power provided to him by Model F to heal himself. He seems obsessed with making himself more powerful, like Fighting Fefnir, the Reploid whose data is contained in Model F. Fistleo is a hand to hand fighter, combining his skills with Model F's power to use a variety of techniques. The Model F data is stored in Fistleo's head, therefore striking that area will damage the Biometal as well. * Charge - Fistleo braces himself and uses the energy from his fists to regenerate his lifebar (only in Medium and Hard mode). He heals 4HP on Normal and 8 on Hard. Is followed by one attack: ** Reioh-ken: Hyakki Yagyō ("Night Parade of Hundred Demons") - Fistleo dashes to the other side of the field with his fist forward, leaving a trail of flames. When he hits the wall, the impact creates a shockwave. If the player fails to dodge the dash, Fistleo will grab them and fling them to them wall, doing heavy damage. ** Reioh-ken: Kōbōissen ("Light Flash") - Fistleo thrusts his fists forward, creating three damaging sparks on the player's current position, one at a time. ** Reioh-ken: Tenpenchii (霊央拳 :地異) - Soul Center Fist: Natural Disaster - '''Fistleo will leap across the field, punching the ceilling twice to make burning rubble fall. He will follow by dashing to the other side of the field with both fists forward, breaking the rubble. * '''Reioh-ken: Isshoku Sokuhatsu ("Blistering") - Fistleo turns his back to the screen and emanates a sinister red aura. He will counterattack when hit in this state. He only uses this attack after losing half of his energy. * Reioh-ken Okugi: Abi Kyōkan ("Pandemonium") - Fistleo jumps with his fists forward, flying to the other side of the field in a ball of fire. The attack also produces four smaller fireballs launched at different angles. Only used after losing half of his energy. Gallery ZX Chibi Fistleo.png|Chibi Trivia * Fistleo is one of two Pseudoroids that was not created a Pseudoroid, having been transformed into one by Serpent. The other is Purprill the Mandroid. * Although Fistleo does not appear in Mega Man ZX Advent, his DNA appears to have carried over to the Galleon Riders. * Fistleo's aura when using the Abikyoukan technique is similar to the one emanated by Akuma from the Street Fighter series. * Fistleo's name is a fusion of the words "Fist", for his martial arts, and "leo", the Latin word for "lion." References Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Fire bosses Category:Male Pseudoroids‎ Category:Mammal design